need you here with me (morganders)
by jesshm4
Summary: Morgan needs greg and he needs here
1. Chapter 1

Two bangs echoed through the air. The only thing on my mind at that time was greg. That man meant everything to me.I ran out of the house, not caring about stepping on any evidence. I had to get to greg. My eyes intensely searching for him, hoping that the shots fired were by was a figure turning towards the corner and as I ran to the van my eyes cast upon messy brown hair and a massive blood was him.

"Greg!" I screamed rushing towards him. Tears were streaming down his face and his delicate hand were clutching his stomach. I got down beside her and my eyes saw the blood flowing through his fingers from the wounds. Panicking more than ever I reached for my cell not wanting to leave his side and called for an ambulance.

"Come on greg stay with me please" I said. He was weakening faster his hands shaking and not stopping the blood flow anymore, his face was paler than ever.I couldnt lose him. I pressed hard against the wounds knowing that he wouldn't be able to stop the blood flow anymore and a weak shriek came from his body. I didn't want to hurt him but I had no choice I had to keep him alive.

"Im so sorry greg"

He was so weak right now. His hands were shaking and just then his eyes fluttered shut. " No no greg come on stay with me. You cant do this to me not now not ever!" "I-I love you greg. I need you" I managed to choke out, It was true I did I loved him ,more than anything and he cant die here not knowing that. and I was terrified of loosing him. I don't no what I would do with myself.

His eyes opened and he let out another scream I hated that this hurted him, and I hated that I was pressing harder with each moment trying to stem the flow of liquid and not caring if it was on my clothes which it was my trousers had been dyed by blood and so had my arms. "I know it hurts but just hold on for me, I cant loose you..."

He needed to hold on until the paramedics got here and I knew that he cant last much longer without the proper attention. A few minutes later I could hear the sirens and see the light's. They were here and greg had a better chance."Come on greg you'll be fine now, stay with me. don't you dare leave me" I said trying to fight my tears. I stood up and let the paramedics tend to and speak about things I didn't understand. After they had finished I was gestured to come in the ambulance the whole ride was a blur. He was so weak. I held his hand all the way and told him endless times that he was going to be okay-even if I didn't believe it myself

When we got to the hospital he was rushed straight into surgery. Every now and then the doors opened and I would hope it would be for me, for me to know that he was going to be okay.

I sat on a chair and called db and managed to sob the story to him and told him to meet me here.

"Morgan?" I looked up to see db

"hey..." I said not bothering to fight my tears anymore, just in a space of two minutes my life had been turned upside down and I was just here helpless and only needing the man who needed to know what I felt for him.

"There was so much blood db,It shouldn't of happened"

"I know Morgan and it wasn't your fault it could of been either of you. He will make it he's a fighter that one"

Just then a doctor came out and came over

"Family of Mr sanders?" "Were from the crime lab we are informing the family now. How is our colleague?" At this point I was scared for him what if? what if he was gone? I had got to stop thinking like this.

"He has been very lucky. Both bullets embedded in tissue and done no serious harm and we were able to remove them successfully. However he did loose a lot of blood an we had to give him a blood transfusion and if he was alone and miss Brody here hadn't of applied pressure to his wounds he wouldn't be here right now. Well done"

"That's great and can we have the bullets? This sounds like attempted murder" DB said with a sigh

"And can I see him?" I said with the amount of desperateness in my voice unreal. "I shouldn't really but go on 5 minutes while I get your bullets" he said with a hint of sadness. While db collected the bullets I practically ran to his room desperate to see him but I stopped. He looked thin..er than usual and he was so pale wire hooked up everywhere and the ventilator giving off a sympathetic noise I couldn't stand to see him like this. Not my greggo. I felt a hand on my shoulder an quietly db said "Come on morgan lets go. He isn't going anywhere and you need to get some rest"

Too weak to fight against his orders I followed him staring at my blood stained hands. I could handle blood.

But not greg's

Ohh ! If you want me to carry on or see Morgan properly admit to greg about her feelings please review and tell me because i will probably do it! :D hope you liked


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't sleep, not without seeing his blood all over again so I did he only thing I could do- go to work and find this bastard! I couldn't handle that he was lying there so lifeless because some sick low life had shot him for no reason! I will kill whoever did this and I'm serious,never been so serious in my life.

It was 4:30pm it was a little early to be in and here was still day shift and swing shifts wandering around determined to get home. At least they could go home. Poor Greg couldn't. I was in the layout room already with the photos of the scene where Greg was shot down. My hair was messy and tied up, my makeup had come all off and I had gotten no sleep. I looked like utter crap, but I needed to find this guy and I needed Greg more than anything I've ever needed!

I heard sympathetic voices all around me, word gets around quickly here doesn't it.

"Morgan? your in early" came DB's voice at the door

"Could say the same for you"

"Did you get any sleep?"

" I couldn't not without seeing his blood, his body all over again" I said my voice breaking even more at each word.

"He will be okay Morgan , he's a fighter"

"I can still see his blood on my hands, I can sti-"

"Morgan, Stop this! This is not helping you or Greg. You have worked with him more than anybody else and I know that you are really close friends so you of all people should know that he will get through this because he is strong and he WILL get through this. For today I think you should go help in the lab because you really shouldn't be getting yourself worked up like this by working on the case it's not healthy Morgan. I cant let you do this to yourself. Greg is going to be okay!"

"O-okay" I said breathlessly before storming off frustrated that I couldn't work on this case.

Yet another voice came my way through all the others,

"Hey..Morgan how you holding up?" I looked up to see nick trying to stick a smile on his face.

"I-I'm fine I think" I looked at him his eyes held so many emotions right now fear,sadness and desperateness in them and I remembered I'm not the only one suffering badly with this but so was he, Greg was his little brother and he needed him too.

"Oh god Nick" I said nearly crying and running into his arms, he was the only one who knew what I felt like and I felt like he was my big brother and the only one I can trust.

"It's going to be okay Morgan. He's going to be okay trust me" Nicks voice is almost always so reassuring but I could hear his voice cracking and I could tell it was hard for him to be this strong.

"C'mon lets go to the break room him sure grissom wont mind us taking a few minutes out."

As we walked down to the break room everything was quieter than usual

I guess everyone was really shaken up by what had happened. When we got there we both took a seat next to each other and sat in silence until "Nick how are you?"

"I'm good kiddo don't you worry" Nick said smiling he wasn't okay, anyone could see that.

"No, no your not anyone can see that you don't have to be this strong. I know you must be feeling awful I mean he is your little brother and I know how protective you are of him,please don't pretend."

Nick sighed "You're right I'm not okay I need to know that he is okay, and I need to find this little bastard!"

We sat in silence again and I thought that it would be a good time to tell him how much Greg meant to me.

"Nick can I tell you something?"

"Fire away"

"I-I love him. I love Greg and I need him. I have always loved him and when we nearly lost him I had no idea how I was gonna cope and and if he dies without knowing that-"

"Morgan stop! He is not going to die and he's is going to be okay! He is a fighter trust me, he got really badly beaten up once, but he pulled through! so he will do that now okay! and as for you loving him we all know that it's a bit too obvious with your flirting and I think Greg feels the same!"

Just then a head popped round the door "Hey, morgan time to go speak to a CSI of ours!" came DB'S voice and I practically leaped out of my chair before turning around to Nick "Do you want to come to?"

"Nah I need to find the sick piece f crap who did this first! and I think you two need some privacy!" Nick said with a wink.

The journey to the hospital was fast and I was really impatient to see him. When we arrived I waited for brass and db to question greg about the shooting before darting in there to my man and asking them if we could be alone for a few minutes.

We were finally alone and I could tell him how I really felt.

"Hey there greggo" I said softly

"Hey you" He replied trying to look lively

"I-I thought I was really going to loose you, I was so scared"

"Well I'm here and alive- you saved me Morgan"

"Yeah guess" We sat there in what seemed like perfect silence before -

"I h-heard you Morgan" He said. What!? He heard me?! He knows?!

"Heard what Greg?"

"You s-said you love me. It is true isn't it?"

Oh god I could feel my cheeks changing colour. HE KNEW!

"yes Greg it is I love you and always have, do you feel the same?"

"Morgan there's nothing I want more than you, your so perfect I love everything about you. I need you. come here"

Our lips touched for the first time and in that moment I swore we were infinite.

wooooooo done any mistakes ive made I apologize and I further apologize for how bad his chapter is it is 2 am so cut me some slack will ya

Also if you want for I can add a few more parts to this one shot i promise!

hope you liked! :)

~Jesseh


End file.
